


Minor Adjustments

by shirasade



Category: Common Law
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sex on a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kiss had been preceded by what was a not unusual amount of bickering, but there had been a tension coiling in the air between them for several days at that point, one that Wes had had no success at either pinpointing or dissolving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minor Adjustments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hermine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermine/gifts).



> Pretty much straight-out smut. These boys make me happy - such a shame the show was cancelled!

Looking back, Wes should have seen it coming. He was a detective, after all, and a damn good one at that. Yet, here he was, bending Travis over the hood of his beautiful car, which was sure to suffer from the ill treatment, and barely able to believe what he was doing. 

The surprise was not so much due to his holding the other cop the way he would a criminal - legs apart, arms behind his back - but that he was doing so while fucking into him with a passion he hadn’t felt in… years. And had most certainly not expected to be woken by his pain-in-the-ass partner.

But then, Travis had always been able to get under his skin, and Wes was honest enough to admit that there was no one else on this planet, these days not even Alex, who he cared about so much. So really, he should not have been blind-sided when Travis pushed him against the alley wall next to his car and, instead of punching him the way he’d done way too often for two grown men, had kissed him. Hungrily, with tongue, and an erection quickly coming to life against Wes’ thigh.

The kiss had been preceded by what was a not unusual amount of bickering, but there had been a tension coiling in the air between them for several days at that point, one that Wes had had no success at either pinpointing or dissolving. Once they’d delivered this day’s collar, they had returned to the car they’d abandoned when chasing the guy into an empty warehouse and it had seemed unavoidable that _something_ would have to give, and soon. Wes just hadn’t expected the way it did happen, nor had he expected the instant response of his own body: One hand came up to grab Travis by the back of his head, holding him to allow Wes to slide his tongue over his partner’s, while his other arm slid around to cup Travis’ ass and haul him closer.

Travis’ breath hitched as their clothed cocks slid against one another, and Wes used the moment to roughly push him back against the car. The wall behind him was dirty, and Wes had no intention to get into further contact with it. Plus, he found the way Travis’ legs fell open as if of their own volition, allowing him to align their hips and grind down, impossibly arousing. The only thing better were Travis’ eyes, which widened and then slid shut, and Wes swallowed his partner’s voice with his mouth, not sure - and not caring - whether it was a curse or his own name that escaped the lips so surprisingly pliant against his.

Wes slid both hands beneath Travis’ shirt, enjoying the sensation of hot skin beneath his night-cool palms. Travis’ strong fingers were splayed across his shoulders and back, gripping him tightly, as if Wes would escape if he let go. The thought made Wes angry for some reason and he realized he practically growled as he broke their kiss to _bite_ Travis’ neck, which arched irresistibly beneath his open mouth. 

“Fuck, Wes!” This time Travis did swear, his rough voice sending shivers down Wes’ spine. He lifted his head and recaptured Travis’ lips, drinking him greedily. Travis bucked against him as he gave as good as he got. Wes was so lost in the sensations flooding him, he was completely caught by surprise when his crafty partner slid one hand between their bodies, unceremoniously opened Wes’ zipper and wrapped strong fingers around Wes’ cock. Wes couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this hard, and he rocked into Travis’ grip, something that was almost a whine escaping him. Travis grinned in triumph, his lips curving against Wes’ mouth, but it lasted only a second before Wes broke away, twisting the other cop’s arm behind his back - not too hard, for one because he didn’t want to hurt his partner, but also because Travis once again surprised him by simply going with the motion and allowing himself to be pressed face-first against the black hood of Wes’ precious car.

For a minute Wes simply stood there, his brain frantically trying to make sense of all that was happening, but then Travis turned his head to shoot him a heated glance while pushing his ass firmly against Wes’ erection. Reason fled and he roughly opened Travis’ jeans and started pushing them down, only to stop when he realized he would hurt his partner, whose cock was straining against the denim confines. Leaning in he growled in a voice that brokered no argument: “Take them off.”

Travis complied eagerly, and Wes used the temporary distraction to pick up his partner’s trusty leather jacket, which he himself had deposited on the ground earlier in his haste to get his hands on Travis. It was his turn to smirk when he found what he’d expected - a condom and a small bottle of lube. Turning back he froze in his tracks for a second, once again overwhelmed by the sight of Travis, naked from the waist down, looking at him with equal parts hunger and impatience. Quickly he shook himself out of it, unwilling to admit how badly he wanted to keep Travis looking at him like this. He could obsess and overanalyze later, now he had better things to do. So, with an insolent smile, he plastered himself, still clothed except for his open zipper, against Travis’ back, and grinned: “Didn’t know you were a boy scout.”

“Not a boy scout - a cop. Always gotta be ready to protect and serve the public.” Panting between words, Travis arched backwards, his naked ass sliding against Wes’ cock, making him swear under his breath, even while laughing helplessly at his partner’s irreverent sense of humor. Normally he would have at least pretended to object, but right now Travis’ sexual habits were what was enabling Wes to press a finger slick with lube into tight heat. He breached the ring carefully, and Travis exhaled sharply, his grin replaced with a look of such lust Wes had to bite his lower lip to keep from saying something he would later regret. He settled for crooking his finger until he found the spot that made Travis arch and demand more.

Wes gladly complied and could feel Travis relax and open around his fingers, a promise of what was to come. With his other hand he was still holding Travis’ right arm bent behind his back while his partner rested his forehead against his other arm, mumbling what were probably curses into it when Wes added a third finger. Finally he decided it was time, and Travis seemed to agree, tilting his hips and exhaling deeply as Wes pushed inside after hastily putting on the condom. 

Impulsively Wes leaned down, pinning Travis against the car with his upper body, and placed wet, open-mouthed kisses on the skin above his partner’s sweat-soaked shirt. Travis turned his head, eyes flashing blue, and their lips found each other in a clumsy kiss that for some reason felt more intimate than Wes’ cock in Travis’ ass, and Wes had to break away and steady himself against Travis’ hip. Then he began fucking his partner in earnest, relishing the small sounds that escaped Travis with every thrust, every snap of his hips. 

Wes had never expected anything like this to ever happen, although maybe he should have. He’d been aware that his partner was attractive - hell, he’d even allowed himself to jack off to thoughts of him occasionally, normally after a particularly long day in close proximity. He’d never been more than an occasional bisexual, _heteroflexible_ Alex had called him, but the chemistry between him and Travis was so explosive, he’d have had to be blind not to consider the possibility. Consider and dismiss it out of hand, especially after their relationship had degenerated into constant bickering, only interrupted by increasingly vicious blow-outs. Wes still shied away from remembering the incident with the gun, unwilling to face the mess of emotions that had led to it. He rather focused on the way Travis felt surrounding him, the sounds he made every time Wes’ cock hit his prostate, the smell of after-shave, sweat and arousal, the image of him spread out against Wes’ car, meeting him thrust for thrust even from his prone position. 

Somewhere along the line Wes had let go of his partner’s arm, had instead wrapped one hand around Travis’ middle and was jacking him off with the other, Travis’ cock slick with a mix of lube and precum and feeling like silk-covered steel in Wes’ fist. When he came it was surprisingly silent, with just a grunt, but his whole body jerked against Wes, who stopped moving in order to hold him until the tremors subsided. Although he was still incredibly aroused, it felt very satisfying to simply embrace Travis, their bodies pressed against one another from shoulders to feet, and he only started moving again when Travis turned to kiss him, a twining of tongues and sliding of mouths that turned dirty as strong internal muscles tightened around Wes’ cock.

Wes bit back a curse, feeling Travis’ lips quirk against his, and slid out almost completely only to slam back in. Now Travis gasped, but he didn’t object, simply braced himself against the car, and Wes didn’t hesitate to accept the unspoken invitation. He’d been on the brink for so long, it only took a few more hard shoves before his movements became erratic and he stilled, spilling into the condom. He heard his own voice repeat Travis’ name over and over, a fervent litany that he hoped his partner would have the grace to ignore. 

Suddenly feeling drained, Wes slumped against Travis, resting his forehead against the broad, still cloth-covered shoulders. Then he stepped back, wincing as his cock slid free, and mechanically began putting everything to right - disposing of the condom, tucking himself back into his pants and closing the zipper. When he looked up, Travis had turned around and was leaning against the car nonchalantly, his jeans already back up, as if they hadn’t just had sex in a dark alley beside an abandoned warehouse. Wes winced again - they’d been lucky they hadn’t been interrupted by a patrol, security probably still busy with the aftermath of their chase and collar. 

He could feel Travis’ eyes on him but did his best to ignore them, not wanting to see either amusement, triumph or, worst of all, pity. It might have been Travis who kissed him first, but in Wes’ mind it was obvious that it hadn’t been his partner who had lost complete control over himself. Still, he could only fiddle with his - ruined - suit for so long, and finally Wes grabbed Travis’ leather jacket and held it out like a peace offering as he fought to keep his voice level: “Here. I hope I didn’t damage it.”

He glanced at his partner sideways, not up to direct eye contact just yet, but the look of bemused wonder on Travis’ face caught his attention, as did the gentle touch of fingers in his hair, smoothing down what was undoubtedly a complete mess. Travis words also came out of the blue: “You know why I kissed you, Wes?”

Wes shook his head mutely, in too much turmoil to try to figure out what the hell was going on, and Travis continued, his voice sounding distant, almost as if he was talking to himself: “I almost lost you last week, that’s why.” 

Wes knew exactly what he was talking about, even if until this moment he hadn’t made the connection between the strange tension between them and the shootout with the two of them separated by a door. At the time, after the paramedics had given Wes the all-clear, Travis had made light of not being able to help Wes face down two perps on his own, quipping about Robin having to cope without Batman for a change. However, since the incident there had been little heat in their bickering, and Wes had caught a few strange glances from his partner. When asked about it, Travis had reacted curtly, even stalking off on one occasion, but Wes hadn’t thought too much about it - hadn’t dared to, if he was honest with himself. Which he had to, since Travis was still looking at him with eyes that were too soft, even as his face tightened when Wes remained silent.

“Anyway, forget it - obviously I was being stupid. I’m supposed to have your back and wasn’t able to, so you can blame the whole thing on PTSD or something.” The anger in Travis’ voice rang hollow, although likely only to Wes, who had spent way too much time and effort cataloguing and deciphering his partner’s responses. He still blushed hotly as Travis’s next words unerringly hit their target: “I must say, I wouldn’t have thought you had it in you, man! Sex in public, with a man, with your fucking _partner_ \- must have been that year of not having sex making you snap finally. Or has it been even longer since Alex let you have some?”

Normally Wes would have exploded at the mention of Alex, but this time all he could feel was emptiness in the place where the pedestal he’d put his ex-wife on had been and where it had felt as if something new might take root at several points during the sex with Travis. Travis might be the one with the bad relationship track record on paper, but Wes knew that if he didn’t say something now, he’d be the one to blame for the crash and burn of not just their personal but in all likelihood their professional relationship as well. If he remained silent, it was as good as pulling his gun on his partner again - and he had sworn to himself that he’d never, ever hurt Travis like that. 

Still, he struggled to find words, so in the end, when he saw that Travis was about to turn in disgust and walk away, he quickly cupped his partner’s face in his hands and pressed his lips against Travis’. He didn’t expect an instant reaction and didn’t get one, but he persevered, kissing him again, gently, like a question. Slowly Travis’ mouth softened beneath his touch, not really responding but allowing it to happen, and when Wes pulled away, the hurt anger had left the handsome face.

Finally Wes found the words to plead his case, feeling as if he was trying to convince a particularly stubborn judge: “It had nothing to do with Alex, or not having had sex in a while, Travis. It was because it was you. You always push my buttons, and then you seem surprised when I snap!” 

Taking a deep breath Wes realized he was tracing Travis’ cheekbones with his thumbs, the movement strangely soothing. His voice quiet he pushed on, knowing that if he didn’t say it now he never would: “When I was in that room all by myself and thought that I might die, all I kept thinking about was you, Trav. I never thought of us having sex - don’t laugh, you fuck! - not in any real way, because you know what losing Alex did to me, and I knew that even without sex losing you would be worse than that.”

Hearing the quaver in his voice Wes stopped talking, stopped moving, almost stopped breathing while he waited for Travis to break his unfamiliar silence. It didn’t last more than a couple of seconds, just enough for Wes to begin fearing that he’d misread the whole situation. But then Travis’ hands came up to cover his, warm and steady like the light in his eyes and the smile on his face: “Well, this totally goes in my top five, maybe even top three, of grand confessions!”

Wes started, unbelieving, although he should have expected something like this - Travis was world class at deflecting with humor after all - but before he could give voice to his outrage, Travis’ lips were on his. This kiss was different from all that had come before, neither thoughtless passion nor hesitant inquiry, it was sweet, deep and warm, and everything Wes would never have admitted he wanted. With a sigh he relaxed against his partner, wrapping both arms around him and feeling Travis’ hands run up and down his back, oh so gently. Finally the kiss ended, although Wes wasn’t sure who ended it, and they stood, still embracing, until it began to feel kind of… 

“Alright, this is getting weird!” Travis exclaimed, stepping back and releasing Wes, who breathed a sigh of relief. They looked at each other for a long second, then cracked up simultaneously, laughing so hard that they ended up having to steady themselves against one another. Still wheezing, Travis offered a hand for a high-five, and after a moment’s hesitation Wes complied, albeit with a roll of his eyes that felt both familiar and right. 

“Glad we have the same low tolerance when it comes to mushiness! I don’t think I could stand it if our relationship was suddenly all sunshine and roses…” Travis grinned, wide and happy, and Wes realized it had been quite a while since he’d last seen his partner so open and relaxed. “But just for the record, I’m even more glad we’re on the same page when it comes to sex… and stuff.”

“Stuff - that’s what we’re calling it?” Wes asked, voice dry. After he’d laid his heart bare, he’d been kind of hoping for a more emotional response from Travis.

However, Travis unsurprisingly remained undaunted and nodded: “Yes, _stuff_. That and the sex. Don’t forget the sex, because I sure won’t!” He licked his lips, and Wes felt a tendril of heat coil in his stomach. Travis seemed to know exactly what his partner was thinking, his voice suddenly low and raspy: “Because man, that was some good shit. I totally intend to take you home and do some more of that!”

Wes swallowed, mouth suddenly dry, but forced himself to ask: “Tonight?”

Instead of an answer, Travis shrugged and stepped away, opening the car door and sliding inside gracefully, as if he had not just had Wes’ cock inside of him, as if Wes had not just spilled much more than his seed only a few minutes ago. Wes blinked hard, the first flickers of lust suddenly ashes in his mouth, and got into the driver’s side, carefully not looking at his partner. He was just about to turn the key in the ignition when Travis said, voice carefully bland: “Tonight and every night, as far as I’m concerned.”

Biting his lip to suppress the goofy smile that threatened to escape, Wes turned to his partner, aware that his eyes were probably showing it all. So instead of saying anything, he simply leaned over and kissed Travis until they were both breathless. Only when Wes had started driving towards Travis’ trailer did he give the only possible answer: “Alright, then.”

He did not have to look over to see Travis’ blinding grin. However, he did have to look over to tell his partner that, just like his car stereo, Wes’ person was off limits while driving. Not that it did him any good, Travis’ hands seemed to have a mind of their own and kept wandering into dangerous territory. Adjusting in his seat, Wes grinned and ignored Travis’ rambling how he only wanted his partner to relax and let loose for a change, all for his own good of course.

Wes might not have seen this coming, but he somehow doubted it would be a great adjustment.


End file.
